1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an XY address type imaging device, which has a global shutter function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, XY address type imaging devices, such as a CMOS imaging device, have been a focus of attention. A CMOS imaging device can be driven by lower power and manufactured at a lower cost than a charge transfer type imaging device, such as a CCD imaging device.
However, the regular CMOS imaging device from the prior art does not have a global shutter function that commands all pixels to receive incident light at the same time, whereas a CCD imaging device does. Regarding this problem, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-64751 discloses a CMOS imaging device having a global shutter function.
It is not only possible to carry out the global shutter function, but also to increase the dynamic range. An increase in the dynamic range is carried out by capturing an optical image twice and adding signals generated by short time capturing and by long time capturing.
However, there is a time lag between the two captures of the optical image. Consequently, picture quality is deteriorated when the optical image of a fast-moving object is attempted to be captured.